


Generating Hype

by RosyPalms



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Black Panties, Catboys & Catgirls, Gaming, Humor, Meta, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: A new BlazBlue title is going to come out, and you want to know what everybody's favorite grumpy cat is going to do to promote it.Features a version for male and female readers (which changes almost nothing)





	1. Male Reader

It’s the most wonderful time of the year! Another BlazBlue title is coming out, and ArcSys is firing on all cylinders to advertise the game to weebs and fighting game fans as hard as possible!

Fortunately, there is a considerable overlap between these groups. The lovely ladies of the franchise have to work overtime to cater to every target group, no matter how niche it might be!

The busty ones, such as Makoto and Bullet, get put into tiny bikinis for the amusement of the audience. However, not to hurt the feelings of the less endowed girls, and to cater to fans of smaller chests, even Noel and Rachel hit the beach in sporty swimsuits.

Some of the more brazen fans even dare to approach the lady of house Alucard. Their requests for her to step on them are met with utter disgust.  
“Mutts such as yourselves could hardly be considered an adequate pavement for a lady of my stature to walk upon, don’t you agree?”, she asks menacingly. Her disdain only grows when her fans, rather than faltering, relish the rebuke and cheer for more.

Commercials, merchandise, demos and more are widely available, but you don’t care for any of that. Only one question is worthy of your attention, and you go out to find its answer.

You encounter posters advertising the game. One features Mai in a bunny-girl get-up, asking you to pre-order the game, while the other one shows Litchi in a nurse’s outfit, prescribing the game to you. Her cleavage is front and center, of course. However, you confidently stride past them, as if to say: Begone, thot! I have urgent business!

Along the way a throng of people block your path. Across their shoulders you see that they are gathered around a small stage, upon which Platinum is performing in her best magical girl outfit. You carve out a way through the mass of degenerates and leave them behind.

Eventually, you reach the place you’ve been looking for. You knock on the door and await an answer with bated breath. It opens and before you stands Kokonoe, shielding her eyes against the sunlight. Her hair looks disheveled. She’s wearing a black tanktop, covered in crumbs, and black panties. The bags under her eyes look especially dark today as she eyes you suspiciously.

“What?”, she barks. You ask her what she will do to promote the new game, barely able to contain yourself. However, your hopes of seeing your favorite girl in a cute outfit or something like that are immediately shattered. “Screw all this advertising nonsense, way too much of a hassle”, she tells you while scratching her stomach, allowing you a glimpse of her smooth belly.

You heave a sigh of disappointment. At this point you expect to hear the door slam, but nothing of the sort happens. You look up, and Kokonoe is still standing there, looking at you.  
“Since you’re here anyway… Wanna come in and play some games?”. She seems rather dispassionate about the proposal, but you jump at the chance. She steps aside and allows you entry.

Her place is the kind of mess you would’ve expected. Clothes and trash bags are strewn all about the place, but the light of a large TV illuminates an island in the sea of garbage: a big, comfy-looking couch.

You take a seat and sink into the cushions. Then a controller lands in your lap. You and Kokonoe play for a long time, or at least it feels that way. It’s hard to tell how much time has passed in the dark room. Regardless, you’re enjoying yourself. Kokonoe is cute when she really gets into it, and she shows you a lot of neat games you’ve never even heard of.

After some good old couch co-op, Kokonoe gets up, casually brushing crumbs off of her chest. She had been munching on chips throughout the entire session.  
“How about a fighting game?”, she asks and stretches. You catch a glimpse of her lower back, and you can’t help but smirk when even her tails stretch. You agree, and she pics one at random from a shelf of dozens.

As the game boots up, she slumps back onto the couch. Both of you have played the game before, but you play a couple of friendly matches to get the hang of the controls again.  
“First to five?”, she asks after you’re done warming up. You nod and select your character. “Cool. Tell you what, if you win, I’ll suck your dick”. You do a double take and see her smiling naughtily.

You’ve never felt more motivated in your life! You play as if possessed by the gods of skill. Fuck EVO, fuck CEO, this is the only match that has ever truly mattered in the history of mankind.

And yet you lose. You cry out in anguish as Kokonoe cleanly beats you 5-0. You put your face into your hands and sulk for a while, until something lands on your head. You reach for it, and it feels like cloth. You hold it up against the light of the TV. It’s a pair of black panties. They’re still warm.

Your jaw drops and you turn to Kokonoe, at which point your eyes threaten to fall out of their sockets. She’s lying there, smiling at you with her legs spread wide open. One of her hands is absentmindedly rubbing her smooth pussy.

You stammer in befuddlement. Kokonoe chuckles.  
“What? I won. It’s only fair I get a prize. Come on”, she purrs, beckoning you with one of her tails, “it won’t lick itself”.

As you lower your head between her legs, tongue unfurled and ready for duty, you can’t even recall why you came to see Kokonoe in the first place, but you know that you got way more than you had bargained for.


	2. Female Reader

It’s the most wonderful time of the year! Another BlazBlue title is coming out, and ArcSys is firing on all cylinders to advertise the game to weebs and fighting game fans as hard as possible!

Fortunately, there is a considerable overlap between these groups. The lovely ladies of the franchise have to work overtime to cater to every target group, no matter how niche it might be!

The busty ones, such as Makoto and Bullet, get put into tiny bikinis for the amusement of the audience. However, not to hurt the feelings of the less endowed girls, and to cater to fans of smaller chests, even Noel and Rachel hit the beach in sporty swimsuits.

Some of the more brazen fans even dare to approach the lady of house Alucard. Their requests for her to step on them are met with utter disgust.  
“Mutts such as yourselves could hardly be considered an adequate pavement for a lady of my stature to walk upon, don’t you agree?”, she asks menacingly. Her disdain only grows when her fans, rather than faltering, relish the rebuke and cheer for more.

Commercials, merchandise, demos and more are widely available, but you don’t care for any of that. Only one question is worthy of your attention, and you go out to find its answer.

You encounter posters advertising the game. One features Mai in a bunny-girl get-up, asking you to pre-order the game, while the other one shows Litchi in a nurse’s outfit, prescribing the game to you. Her cleavage is front and center, of course. However, you confidently stride past them, as if to say: Begone, thot! I have urgent business!

Along the way a throng of people block your path. Across their shoulders you see that they are gathered around a small stage, upon which Platinum is performing in her best magical girl outfit. You carve out a way through the mass of degenerates and leave them behind.

Eventually, you reach the place you’ve been looking for. You knock on the door and await an answer with bated breath. It opens and before you stands Kokonoe, shielding her eyes against the sunlight. Her hair looks disheveled. She’s wearing a black tanktop, covered in crumbs, and black panties. The bags under her eyes look especially dark today as she eyes you suspiciously.

“What?”, she barks. You ask her what she will do to promote the new game, barely able to contain yourself. However, your hopes of seeing your favorite girl in a cute outfit or something like that are immediately shattered. “Screw all this advertising nonsense, way too much of a hassle”, she tells you while scratching her stomach, allowing you a glimpse of her smooth belly.

You heave a sigh of disappointment. At this point you expect to hear the door slam, but nothing of the sort happens. You look up, and Kokonoe is still standing there, looking at you.  
“Since you’re here anyway… Wanna come in and play some games?”. She seems rather dispassionate about the proposal, but you jump at the chance. She steps aside and allows you entry.

Her place is the kind of mess you would’ve expected. Clothes and trash bags are strewn all about the place, but the light of a large TV illuminates an island in the sea of garbage: a big, comfy-looking couch.

You take a seat and sink into the cushions. Then a controller lands in your lap. You and Kokonoe play for a long time, or at least it feels that way. It’s hard to tell how much time has passed in the dark room. Regardless, you’re enjoying yourself. Kokonoe is cute when she really gets into it, and she shows you a lot of neat games you’ve never even heard of.

After some good old couch co-op, Kokonoe gets up, casually brushing crumbs off of her chest. She had been munching on chips throughout the entire session.  
“How about a fighting game?”, she asks and stretches. You catch a glimpse of her lower back, and you can’t help but smirk when even her tails stretch. You agree, and she pics one at random from a shelf of dozens.

As the game boots up, she slumps back onto the couch. Both of you have played the game before, but you play a couple of friendly matches to get the hang of the controls again.  
“First to five?”, she asks after you’re done warming up. You nod and select your character. “Cool. Tell you what, if you win, I’ll eat your pussy”. You do a double take and see her smiling naughtily.

You’ve never felt more motivated in your life! You play as if possessed by the gods of skill. Fuck EVO, fuck CEO, this is the only match that has ever truly mattered in the history of mankind.

And yet you lose. You cry out in anguish as Kokonoe cleanly beats you 5-0. You put your face into your hands and sulk for a while, until something lands on your head. You reach for it, and it feels like cloth. You hold it up against the light of the TV. It’s a pair of black panties. They’re still warm.

Your jaw drops and you turn to Kokonoe, at which point your eyes threaten to fall out of their sockets. She’s lying there, smiling at you with her legs spread wide open. One of her hands is absentmindedly rubbing her smooth pussy.

You stammer in befuddlement. Kokonoe chuckles.  
“What? I won. It’s only fair I get a prize. Come on”, she purrs, beckoning you with one of her tails, “it won’t lick itself”.

As you lower your head between her legs, tongue unfurled and ready for duty, you can’t even recall why you came to see Kokonoe in the first place, but you know that you got way more than you had bargained for.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but writing it was fun. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
